The invention relates to a drawer guide having a guide rail to be fastened to the wall of a cabinet carcase and reaching from below into a corresponding runner rail which is square or rectangular in cross section and open at the bottom and can be fastened removably to the drawer. In the interior of the runner rail are races on which rolling bearings held in an elongated cage can roll on the races of the guide rail on the one hand and on races formed by associated areas of the inner surface of the runner rail on the other, thus permitting a longitudinal displacement of the runner rail relative to the guide rail. The rolling bodies serving to bear the weight load are formed by a row of rollers disposed one beside the other with their horizontal axes athwart the direction of drawer movement, and the rolling bodies serving for lateral guidance and stabilization are formed by two rows of balls vertically offset from the rollers and provided on opposite sides of the guide rail.
On the basis of the great number of rolling bodies in the form of balls and rollers which are spaced apart not only in the direction of drawer movement but also at right angles thereto, drawer guides of this kind have the additional advantage, besides easy running and great strength, that they have a relatively high transverse stability even in the fully drawn out state. Therefore a drawer mounted on them in a cabinet will have no great amount of free play in the horizontal transverse direction. For mounting drawers in high-quality furniture, therefore, drawer guides of this kind are used to an increasing extent. Precisely this transverse stability, however, can be a problem, when a drawer to be mounted in a cabinet on such a guide does not fit width-wise precisely into the interior of the cabinet, i.e., is slightly too narrow or too wide transversely of the direction of drawer movement, or if the originally correct dimensions of the drawer and/or of the cabinet have changed due to ambient influences--e.g., warping due to moisture or the like.
On the other hand it is the purpose of the invention to improve the known drawer guides such that they will permit an equalization at least of slight departures of the transverse dimensions from the required dimensions of a drawer relative to the corresponding cabinet, without the need for providing special components, such as shims or the like, to compensate for the difference.